A Little Bit Of Harry and Severus
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: Song fics in a collection just for fun, and plot bunny happiness.
1. I Know How The River Feels

**A/N: **Alright, so here's my little experiment... I want to find songs that I think fit different aspects of Severus and Harry in a relationship... a very slashy, very male on male relationship. Angsty, comforting, loving, wooing, lost, lonely, slight drama... life the way only harry and Severus could live it... through song. I love music, and I lover the pairing, so I'm putting them together to make myself a collection of song fics that I can only hope readers will enjoy. Should you have any song suggestions, I will welcome them and see what I can do. You'll even get the credit for your suggestions.

**Warnings: **Slash, male on male lovin', don't like, use that ever lovely back button, or do the nice thing if you hate but continue reading and don't flame the fic. Uhhmm... all kinds of relationshippy kinds of things from kissing and cuddling to touching and possibly limey or lemony hints depending on what the song shows me for that couple. And possible, though very few, curses.

**Disclaimers:** I hereby declare that I in no way, shape, form, or fashion own anything related to Harry Potter and the world in which he so luckily resides. The only things I own... are the plot bunnies who bug me daily. I also do not own the song, that belongs to its writers and songbirds. The song for today is _**'I Know How the River Feels' By Diamond Rio**_.

Read, enjoy, Leave a line or two if you've got the time or a comment to share. ^_^

* * *

_They say for everyone, there's that certain one  
Out there, somewhere  
I'd been looking hard, searching every heart  
Getting nowhere  
Didn't know I was making my way to you_

It was foolish; he knew that better than anyone, after all, hadn't he been searching for 'the one' most of his life? He'd thought it'd been Lily Evans, the only person who seemed to see him, Severus, beyond the mask of the shunned Slytherin nobody. In the end, even she hadn't cared enough to truly come to understand him.

Sure, he'd built walls.. they were his defense against all that threatened to harm him. He'd not even built them to keep people out, far from that if truth be told, no he'd built them up carefully just to see who cared enough to climb over them and stay there, inside of those walls as both defender and lover. He needed both and more.

After her, he'd made many mistakes in choosing the best candidates for somebody to call his own. It wasn't until one messy-haired imp came into his life that he felt the first stirrings of hope... and wished that he could deny what he was feeling with ever bone in his body. That; however, annoyed him by not even remotely working.

* * *

_**Now I know how the river feels  
When it reaches the sea  
And finally finds the place  
It was always meant to be  
Holding fast, home at last  
Knowing the journey's through  
Lying here with you  
I know how the river feels**_

* * *

He was an abused orphan, meant to bear the burdens of the world on a surprizingly solid pair of thin, malnourished shoulders. His attempts at finding a love to call his own were all epic failures. It was no surprise really, as none his age, or close to it, could ever truly understand and love every part of him. Harry was bequeathed a monumental task and spent years secretly honing his power, and training his arse off in as many styles of combat as he could possibly learn before time for the final battle arrived.

He'd demanded himself out of Dumbledore's foolishly sentimental wishes that he have some kind of childhood. As far as Harry was concerned, he'd never been a child. The only one who seemed to truly understand that, and never let him lose focus on what was most important in life, was his snarky bat of a potions professor.

No matter how many times he tried to push it out of his mind, and out of his foolishly hopeful heart, Harry could not deny the feelings that swirled chaotically within him whenever the older man was near. There was simply no denying that he wanted to be with Severus Snape with all of his being, everything that made him Harry.

It didnt matter that Severus was harsh with him, it was a role the velveteen voiced spy had to play. It didn't matter that he had to wait to make a move until he reached the age of maturity... and it didn't matter how many lonely nights he spent hoping, wishing, yearning, needing, _loving_ the man from afar. It was worth all of that and more to Harry if he could just spend a little more time with the man each day that passed.

_Miles of loneliness, now make perfect sense  
Here beside you  
Tears like water fall, it was worth it all  
Just to find you  
And yours are the last arms I'll run to_

* * *

_**Now I know how the river feels  
When it reaches the sea  
And finally finds the place  
It was always meant to be  
Holding fast, home at last  
Knowing the journey's through  
Lying here with you  
I know how the river feels**_

* * *

It was bliss incarnate; being able to cuddle in one another's arms in post-orgasmic harmony, amid a tangle of blankets, sheets, and relaxed and satisfied limbs. It was beautiful, their union, in that achingly gorgeous sort of way that everyone wished they could achieve. It was the simple sort of magic created between two halves of the same whole when there was unimaginable joy and love found in one another, and in the joining of those two halves.

Severus was truly happy for the first time he could remember, laying there with his new little husband in his embrace. He loved that Harry curled around him, as if both protecting and seeking protection all at once. And, oh, the love he felt coming from the younger male was exactly what he'd been searching for, exactly what he'd been missing. Harry fit like the missing piece in the jigsaw puzzle that was the life of Severus Snape and he LOVED it, and Harry, forever.

Harry was whole, laying here, with Severus curled contentedly with him in their pleasantly tangled pile of sated limbs. He could clearly, above all else, feel the love that the older man held for him. It was real, true, alive, and more welcome than his favorite treacle tarts. It was a high that he'd never gotten flying on his broom, this soaring on the wings of love. Severus was his missing piece, the other half of his heart that he'd been missing sorely. Now that he was completed, here with his husband, he would never be broken again.

Voldemort was gone, the casualties lower than any had expected, the wizarding and muggle worlds safe and sound once more, and the media at large told to go screw themselves and keep their big honking beaks out of the savior's business and personal life. It was the only thanks he'd ask for, and demand.

One last interview had been given, to Luna for the Quibbler. She was the only one Harry and Severus allowed to have rights over their story. Riled the other publications up, of course, as it skyrocketed the popularity of the oddball magazine, but neither man cared as the airy young woman was the only one they'd trust to print the truth, word for word.

Their only cares in the world were one another, and living the life they'd dreamed about separately, and yet together, as two halves of the same whole. They'd finally done it-- found their soulmate-- and now neither would ever let go of the other until death came for them. And until then, there was life to be lived and love to be shared...

* * *

_**Holding fast, home at last  
Knowing the journey's through  
Lying here with you  
I know how the river feels  
Oh, I know how the river feels**_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any possible rambling as it's what happens when it's been a long nigth for me... it is... 2:52 am right now and I must still edit this fic before I post it... just lemme know what you think, whether you loved or hated it.... but there'd best be a reason you hated it. And yeah, I'm known for OOC characters, so please excuse it, but I can only hope I didn't go overboard with OOCness.

Anyways... done editing at 3:05 am, and about to post this for you guys1 Love ya! Hope you enjoyed reading! Bye now! ^_^ -A.O.C.-


	2. It Would Be You

**A/N: **Alright, so second chapter, another songfic for the collection. I can only thank my lil sis Gri for helping me figure out which one of the songs I already have the lyrics to that I wanted to use today. It's a mood for sadness and angst.

**Warnings: **Slash, male on male lovin', don't like, use that ever lovely back button, or do the nice thing if you hate but continue reading and don't flame the fic. Uhhmm... all kinds of relationshippy kinds of things from kissing and cuddling to touching and possibly limey or lemony hints depending on what the song shows me for that couple. And possible, though very few, curses.

**Disclaimers:** I hereby declare that I in no way, shape, form, or fashion own anything related to Harry Potter and the world in which he so luckily resides. The only things I own... are the plot bunnies who bug me daily. I also do not own the song, that belongs to its writers and songbirds. The song for today is _**'It Would Be You' by Gary Allan.**_

Read, enjoy, Leave a line or two if you've got the time or a comment to share. ^_^

* * *

_It's hard describing a heartache  
All because it's a one of a kind of thing  
A serious injury  
And a whole lot of endless pain  
If it was a storm  
I'd compare to a hurricane  
Oh it's even got a name_

His rooms looked like a tornado had been unleashed to rage its full fury around the place. There were books, parchments, quills, you name it, strewn all over the floor, broken furniture and empty bottles of fire whiskey that burned his throat, but never quite reached the hole in his broken heart. Honestly, he'd done it to himself, even suggesting this ludicris idea to Harry when Severus knew-- he knew that the boy would do anything to protect him from Voldemort. He was the eldest member in their whirlwind relationship, and Harry trusted the spy's judgement.

But it still ached deep in his soul to hear Harry's simple words of farewell echoing through his head as if it were a disc on a neverending replay. Every time, it stabbed at his heart, and at his mind, knowing that it was he who decided that their parting ways would be safer for the both of them... Knowing that it was he, Severus, who'd decided to give up on them first.

And it hurt, deeply, that Harry hadn't seen a reason to fight with him over what was best for them. Harry'd seen it as his chance to protect Severus, as he'd always wished to do. The teen had said, many times that he'd much rather wait until this bloody war was over before starting a serious relationship with Severus. It was only Severus' own insistance that he could protect himself, and would, that had made Harry stick around.

* * *

_**If it was a drink  
It would be a strong one  
If it was a sad song  
It would be a long one  
If it was a color  
It would be a deep deep blue  
But if we're talking about a heartache  
It would be you**_

* * *

_If it was a full moon  
It would be a total eclipse  
If it was a tidal wave  
It would sink a thousand ships  
If it was a blizzard  
It would be a record breaking cold  
If it was a lie  
It would be the biggest story you've ever told_

Harry felt cold to the bone, a coldness that crept up into his heart and stole awya all of the warmth that had ever been there. Severus did not want him anymore. The older man did not want to fight anymore to keep them together. Was the love he'd shared not enough? did Harry show his weaknesses and cry on Severus' shoulder far too much? But Sev had always told him that he was happy to be trusted enough by Harry that he was the only one who saw him in his weaker moments.

Harry hid nothing from Severus, and he'd thought that the man had hid nothing from him until today... until he'd suggested that they part for their own safety. The dark lord was too close to figuring them out, Severus had told him. It was far too dangerous for them to continue their romance. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, walk away from Severus, and it hurt that the man hadn't cared enough to follow and drag him back.

It was, after all, Severus' suggestion, and Harry had done all he could to change the man's mind. He'd been the one to fight for once, but it had gone ignored. So he did the only thing he could do, walk away after saying goodbye to the only man he'd ever love. And now... well, now he had nothing left to live for. Siri was gone, and Remus had fallen in the last battle. Ron and Hermione were too wrapped up in one another to even be his friends anymore, so what did he have left with Severus taken away from him?

The final battle was close at hand, and he would defeat Voldemort, if only to answer the cries of the wizarding world. But he no longer cared whether he lived or died in the process. If Severus didn't care enough to see their relationship through when Harry needed him the most, then why should he care to live through this hell for Severus? Harry was so very tired, and his lover had been the only thing keeping him from tumbling over the edge.... until today...

* * *

_**If it was a drink  
It would be a strong one  
If it was a sad song  
It would be a long one  
If it was a color  
It would be a deep deep blue  
But if we're talking about a heartache  
It would be you**_

* * *

Severus watched as a brilliant light engulfed both Voldemort, and the boy saviour. His dark eyes were impossibly wide as he recognized it as the ritual he and Harry had disguarded because of the risks to the castor's life. Voldemort would die, that much was true, but so would Harry as the ritual called for a payment from the castor; a life for a life. He could feel his heart clench painfully at their screams, echoing morbidly with the sounds of the battlefield. He wanted to go now, and stop the ritual, save his Harry from the fate that now awaited him; but he couldn't for fear of the ritual stealing Harry's magic and leeching his life in a slow, painful way while Voldemort got away.

His interference would ruin everything, but he knew now that he'd already ruined it all by casting his little love to the side. Harry chose the suicidal ritual to end the dark lord, all because he thought Severus no longer cared, no longer loved him. It was the teen's most fatal flaw, that need of love in his life.

The light fades and two bodies are on the ground. The Dark Lord is only a pile of ashes, and Harry is crumpled on the ground, taking in his last few breaths of life. Severus, in a hurry to get to him, apparates and kneels beside his love. Gathering the slight form into his arms, he holds Harry protectively and gazes at him sadly. What kills him inside is the brilliant smile that Harry gifts him with, and the way those beautiful emerald eyes of his shine and sparkle with happiness.

Harry's voice is soft, barely there. "I can see mum and dad, Severus, they're waiting for me... but I have to.... tell you... I love you... before.. before I go home.."

Severus doesn't even realize he's crying until a weak hand reaches up and wipes tears from his face. His voice trembles. "Harry.. I love you... please... please don't leave me..."

Harry's expression is happy, yet oddly sad. "It's too late Sev, I'm already gone... smile for me, will you?"

Severus, aching to his very soul, manages a smile and kisses Harry gently, feeling the cold begin to creep into those pale lips, and the body in his arms. Harry's final breath is caught upon his lips and something shatters deep within the stoic man. His whole body shudders as he releases an anguished cry and breaks down into a sobbing mess, holding Harry's cold, dead body against him and refusing to let anyone take the teen away from him as he sits there, in the middle of the battlefield, a broken mess.

* * *

_**If it was a color  
It would be a deep deep blue  
But if we're talking about a heartache  
It would be you**_

* * *

A/N: *sniffles* heh... like it? don't? Made you laugh, made you sniffle? Lemme know how you feel about it guys. ^_^


End file.
